1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to positioning structures, and particularly to a positioning structure for mounting a speaker to a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices generally need a speaker to output sound. A typical speaker is fixed to a cover of the portable electronic device. The cover is further fixed to a main housing of the portable electronic device with screws. During assembly, the screws need to be screwed tightly to assemble the cover to the main housing. The screwing process might shift the speaker out of position, thereby degrading the quality of the product. In addition, portable electronic devices usually include a plurality of electrical components around the speaker. Electrostatic charges are liable to build up in the electrical components, and suddenly discharge and damage the speaker.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.